endominiumfandomcom-20200213-history
NextGen Endominium
NextGen Endominium is a fictional company currently owned by Andrew Endominium. The company designs, manufactures, and sells products for multiple industries. The industries include, but are not limited to, automobiles and consumer electronics. On December 31, 2012 at 11:57 PM (CST), NextGen Incorporated and Endominium announced a merge, and at 11:59 PM (CST) on that same day, the merge was finalized. The official divisions are now Endominium Subsidiaries and NextGen Brands. =Endominium Subsidiaries= Automobiles Endominium Endominium is the main automobile company owned by Endominium. Ogden Ogden is an American car company in which its headquarters is in Tokyo, Japan. The company is managed in Japan, vehicles designed in both the U.S.A. and Japan, the parts are made in Japan, and the parts are put together to make the finished automobile in the fictional town of Endominium City in the fictional state of Zaxo in the fictional country of The Conservative Republic of the Zazo People (common name: Zazo). Dalane Dalane Dalane is a defunct car brand owned by Endominium (known as Etdelo before Dalane went defunct) that was based on vehicles made by General Motors. Dalane Luxury Vehicles (DLV) Dalane Luxury Vehicles (DLV) is based off of Cadillacs in which had their first generation sold after 1980 and before 2000 (with the exception of the DLV Class/Classy Luxury Automobile (CLA) and the CTA (Classy Touring Automobile). DLV went defunct in 2003 Khuradde (pronounced: Kor-əd) Khuradde is a defunt car brand owned by Endominium (known as Etdelo before Khuradde went defunct) that was based on vehicles made by Chrysler. Drexel Drexel is a defunct car brand owned by Endominium (known as CarCorp before Drexel went defunct. On May 21, 2012, Andrew Endominium released the following statement: "On May 26, 2012, I will be announcing information that will be about the old Endominium company of Drexel." and on May 26, he said, "Remember Drexel? Well, yeah. We never WANTED it to go, but, sadly, it did. But we're bringing it back. Starting on July 5 of this year, the DX-6 by Drexel will have its production started. Revival In the year of 2005, Endominium produced one hundred Drexel DX-8's with the exact same looks, but more durable performance parts and appearance parts. The handling and acceleration were improved so well that the rating of the drive (according to E-Zaz Magazine) nearly doubled; jumping from 4.8 stars to 9.6 stars out of 10 stars. On July 5, 2012, the second generation of the Drexel DX-6 was released along with the DX-6t (the pickup truck version), the four-door version called the DX-8, and a pickup truck version of the DX-8 called the DX-8t were all released. A DX-6 concept called the DX-6c, a chassis cab version, was released and is expected to be on sale in late-2012 to early-2013, but that has not yet been confirmed. A similar concept, the DX-8c was released. The DX-8c will essentially be a four-door DX-6c. =Electronics= Endominium Electronics Endominium Electronics was founded in 2005 and discontinued on June 2, 2011. ETX Electronix ETX Electronix is the successor to Endominium Electronix. It was founded on June 4, 2011 and is currently still active with the latest release being the second generation of the ETX xPro laptop, also known as the first generation of the ETX xPro Ultrabook Convertible. EPIC Computer On October 5, 2011, at an EPIC press conference, special guest Andrew Endominium gave this speech: The EPIC Computer is a great piece of work. An engineering marvel. Endominium could really use a company like that. So, today, I'm here to announce that Endominium has acquired EPIC for $950 million. Endominium has big plans for the EPIC Computer, such as an EPIC Computer MKIII, an EPIC Laptop or tablet of some sort, an EPIC Printer maybe, I don't know. We'll just have to see where the road takes us. Thank you. EPIC Computer is now currently a subsidiary of the NextGen Endominium#ETX Electronix division of the Endominium Subsidiaries half of NextGen Endominium. =Official HTML tags (useless)= Tags Google+ Category:Brands Category:Companies Category:Automobiles Category:Endominium